Unexpected Mishaps with Benefits
by Day-Week
Summary: Amy has been dating Rouge's G.U.N partner almost a year now and she's requests her assistance. Rouge happily helps her pink friend in need though Amy maybe reconsidering her choices. Especially Rouge for this of all things.
1. Unexpected Mishaps with Benefits

**Viewers discretion is advised** **:** Story contains high adult content. Rated 18+. I'm not responsible for young audiences for reading my stories. Bashing and ill manor comments won't be tolerated. Read at your own risk!

 _Image created by Anonymous Artist (favorite artist of mine who I'm unable to name)_

 **Jenny The Bat belongs to Bloody Roar series.**

 **Felicia The Darkstalker belongs to SEGA.**

 **SEGA owns all characters and rights.**

* * *

 **Unexpected Mishaps With** **Benefits**

It was a nice autumn weather in mobious. During the daylight it's around high sixties or low seventies as the night falls to mid forties. Warm enough for a light jacket and long pants but too cold for shorts and spaghetti straps. Trees colors from soft fresh greens to crisp variations of gold and reds. The winds blow through the tops making the crisp leaves sway. Sounds of crunching and slight frictions from other dry vegetation is heard in the outside world. Clouds upon clouds appear in the sky more often during this time, preparing the dwellers of underneath for the cold changes. It was the day before Halloween. All little children jump in joy for the free candy by jumping from house to house. The silly costumes that the little ones wear to show off their favorite character from comics, games, or movies. All in variations of sizes and colors. Some have even made their own from scratch. Its the thought that counts. Kids would hold two or four bags to fill with sugary sweets that'll rot their teeth from the sugar. Dentists will be floored with appointments of little ones with cavities or broken teeth after munching on a jawbreaker. Though this story isn't filled with children and sugary snacks.

We focus our attention on two individuals in a hunt at the mall. Looking for costumes for the Halloween party for tomorrow night. These two females are in their mid teens and mid twenties. Both at age of more adventurous activities with their lovers. Yes, these ladies aren't single. One being almost three years while the second just passing the first year mark. Both fresh females wanting to impress their males. Though innocent costumes was far from what one of them had in mind. Smirking to herself of knowing of what makes both males tick.

Rouge The Bat being one of the two. She had much more sinister plans in her beautiful mind. She dragged one of her friends to the mall in search for costumes. As her boyfriend was at his homeland of a floating island, guarding the massive jewel. That she's been after since first glance at it. As being one of the best treasure hunters in the world, she was having a hard time finding the right costumes to woo her man. Sure he maybe gullible and an oof but she loves him. His loyalty and being oh so loving towards her is what makes her melt. Though she doesn't share any romantic relations with her team partner and top agent of G.U.N. After dealing with his ego for years, she decided to find him a girlfriend. He would always spat at her of how ridiculous and stupid it was. Having a mate would only slow him down and cause distractions. Though ironically he said the same thing before joining the united federal nations.

That's were her friend comes in. Amy Rose was the other female she dragged along for the hunt. Though she wasn't too thrilled on it. Don't get her wrong, she loves Halloween like everyone else but where they're shopping at is the last place she expected. Both in long jean pants, wearing tops(Rouge's being more revealing), and heal boots. Rouge wearing her signature heal white with a pink heart tip boots and Amy has on red with grey soles with a thick three inch heals. She can't understand how girls can wear heals that are meant for hookers or prostitutes. Rouge being an exception because they're good friends.

"Rouge we've been at this for hours, can we take a break?" Amy complains like a little child. Her feet were slightly sore from the four foot massive mall. Running up and down its halls from store to store.

"Hon, this mission is far more important. Though I would be after that master emerald if this wasn't such a wardrobe crisis." Rouge said as she placed another wrapped costume on the shelf's. Displeased with its design.

"Didn't you want to impress Mr. Doom and Gloom? You told me that two weeks ago." Rouge glances towards the pink teen hedgehog with a mischievous smirk.

Amy's face lit up in embarrassment. Oh she remembers, it's the fact that she regrets asking her of all mobians.

 **(Flashback)**

Another mission completed by Team Dark. Becoming successful of retrieving the data they required by the General. They were sent home for a few days to enjoy some relaxation. Shadow warps back to his lovers house in Station Square. She just finished cleaning and was now watching Cheese. Cream asked her to watch him as she went out on a date with her two yellow tailed boyfriend that night. Vanilla was out shopping for groceries with Chocola. Amy happily volunteered to take Cheese in her establishment. She was waiting for her boyfriend to return from a mission.

Speaking of the hedgehog, a flash of green appeared in her living room. Amy was busy doing the dishes as she hears steps coming towards her. She didn't flinch as powerful arms wrap around her slim waist. His sun kissed muzzle buries itself into her neck and long curly pink quills. Earning a small giggle from her.

"Welcome back Shadow, how was your mission?" Amy asks as she placed the last dish on the drying rack and drains the soapy sink water.

"Unsatisfying, the General put us on a basic data retrieval. I could have done it myself within minutes." Shadow huffed air through his nostrils in irritation. Which causes his pink lover to jump from the sudden gust of hot air on her neck.

His ruby eyes dilated slightly at the jester and smothers himself into her. Missing her presence for three days. He couldn't get enough of her.

"Shadow easy." Amy tries to get out of his grasp though he doesn't budge. "I'm watching Cheese tonight till Cream returns."

She points at the innocent chao on the counter. Looking at the two in curiosity and wonder. Shadow grunts in irritation from the unwanted eyes upon himself. He lets go of her and sits at the kitchen table. Before he walks, he kissed her cheek. Causing her face to heat up.

Two hours later Creams picks up her chao and thanks Amy. As she started small talk, Shadow glares at her from behind Amy. Well more like at the kitchen doorway. Cream shakes in fear and thanks Amy, then flies with her chao back to her mothers house. Amy sweatdrops and sighs. Closing the front door to lock it for the night.

"You didn't have to scare her off Shadow. What am I going to do with you?" She shakes her head and places her hands on her hips.

Used to being around his aggressive and sometimes nasty behavior. Though she can't blame him, he just came back from a three day mission from who knows where and was dying to achieve her affections. He was on her within seconds. Pinning her on the door. He smothers her with nips and kisses all over. Around the openings of her body, clothes were in the way. Showing all of his affections on her at once. They haven't gone far as kissing and a little groping but he respects her wish of staying pure till the right time comes. Shadow has a lot of self control for a male. Unlike his partner who's all over her lover every chance she gets. It sends him chills down his spine and filled with disgust when the bat or echidna would explain their sex life towards the black hedgehog. Though he did keep some pointers for when Amy and himself go at it.

After a little rough housing on the door for thirty minutes, he puts her down. Kissing her forehead and placed his leather G.U.N jacket on a hanger. Flopping on the comfortable furniture he dozes off into a small nap. The mission did tired him out. She smiles at him and kissed his forehead back. Then placed a blanket on him and went into the kitchen.

As she watched him sleep soundly, Amy dials a specific number. Well more like speed dial her. "Hello?"

"Hey Rouge, am I interrupting you?" She asks in curiosity.

"Not at the moment Hon. I just finished with Knuckles on our-"

"I don't need to know the details of your relationship life Rouge." Amy said while her ears fold down a bit and a small blush of embarrassment appears on her face.

"I'm just messing with you hon. What's the problem?" Rouge asks.

"Well...um...uh..." Amy was too embarrassed to say what she wanted to tell.

"Spit it out already." Rouge spat in annoyance. She hated to be kept waiting.

"I was wondering...If you knew what makes Shadow...Tick?" Amy whispered the last part into the phone. Also glancing at her sleeping boyfriend, to see if he was awake. He was out like a light. How she knew, he was a very light snorer.

Silence passed between the phones. Till Rouge started to laugh really hard. You could tell because she fell on the floor through the other end. The thud was that loud.

"Did you just ask me if I knew what makes Shad-" Still saying through laughter spasms.

"Don't repeat it." Amy angrily whispers into the phone. Making sure to be quiet enough through the house.

Once Rouge's laughter was done, she discussed the juicy topic with her partners lover. "So why are you asking that?"

"*sighs* It's been over a year since our relationship started and I'm kind of getting sick of waiting." Amy explains.

"Waiting as of wanting to have sex with him?" Rouge asks.

"Do you have to say it so bluntly like that? It's too embarrassing." Amy complains.

"Hun things like intercourse are second nature to me, I've been with Knucky for three years now. Nothing is new to me anymore." Rouge said.

"Okay then...I wanted to ask you since you're the closed to him for years." Amy said with a bit of irritation.

"Ohhh a little jealous there?" Rouge teased her.

"Not funny." Amy threatens back.

"Okay...Okay. Hmm...Well for as long as I've known Shadow. He was never into the whole dating thing. He would pass every girl both mobian and human that was thrown at him...Yeah a bit weird of you ask me. Sure I have flirted with him before but it was all in fun. Nothing of romantic ways, his head was too filled with revenge or his deceased friend at the time. Anyway in all my years of being his work partner, you're the only girl that has ever caught his eyes. Though it didn't help that you were fan obsessed with big blue." Amy sulked in guilt because of that.

"Once you finally moved on, Shadow was eager to test his boundaries. Sure you two started out rough but eventually got together. Sure's hell surprised everyone, especially big blue himself. Anyway he's been off the wall for months now. Something's been freaking him out just like you do when both Knuckles or myself talk about our sex life. Though it sort of peaked his interest." Rouge stated.

Amy froze in shock of when she heard this. She glances at the sleeping black hedgehog in disgust for a split second before bringing her attentions back to the phone.

"Hun, It's not what you're thinking. Trust me, he's just as disgusted as you are. What I meant is the ideas and tips I gave him, he would listen thoroughly. Asking me questions that he was uncomfortable with but he wanted to satisfy his curiosity. He told me that you wanted to wait for the right time to lose your virginity. That I give him credit for, but the look in his eyes says otherwise." Rouge explains to me.

"What do you mean by otherwise?" I as in curiosity.

"How do I put this...Well we all have instincts since we're all animals. No brainer there. What I'm saying is, Shadow is a full feldge male and he's highly interested in being intimate with you. Sure his patience is top notch but a guy can only hold out for so long. Specially since you two are together for over a year, his animalistic side will take over his body. His control over that side has proven himself loyal to his girlfriend but it's eating him alive. He'll eventually snap." Rouge explains to Amy in details.

Amy was speechless to say the least. Shadow was waiting that long for her and he was mentally suffering for it. Amy felt so guilty. She had no clue that she was torturing him. She felt like she was going to cry but held back the salty tears. It would be quite difficult explaining the situation to him, if he tries to comfort her. Oh how embarrassing that'll be.

"Well to be honest, I've been sort of itching for him to snap." Amy whispers into the phone.

"If you told him to wait, then what's the point of want him to attack you?" Rouge asks.

"I'm just getting irritated that we don't go far from kissing and being a little handsy. I wanted more but he stops and backs off." Amy said in irritation.

"Well hon, you're the one who told him to wait. That's your fault." Rouge throws back at Amy.

Amy slightly pouts at a wall and glares at the white color. "Yeah, yeah. You don't have to remind me."

Rouge giggles. "Sounds like you two are sexually frustrated."

"Sexually what now?" Amy asks in confusion.

"Meaning that you two need to let off some hot steam to cool your bodies. It's not hard to tell since his body posture and emotions are driving Knuckles and I up a wall sometimes. It doesn't help that you do the same thing to me but on phone calls." Rouge says back.

"...sorry." Amy apologizes.

"It's okay hon. You're not the only one to console me in this. This isn't a first. Though it's hilarious that you're driving Shadow nuts. I never seen him so ticked off in my life. Maybe I should send you the secret recordings of him whining and moping around at G.U.N HQ...oops I said too much." Rouge stops herself.

"Recordings? What rec-?" Rouge interrupts Amy once again.

"Since it's two weeks before Halloween, how about you and I got costume shopping? I know just the perfect place to find them. Anyway I'll meet you the day before around ten am. Don't keep me waiting. Bye." She blows an air kiss into the call as it ends with a solid beep.

Amy sighs and she closes her phone shut. Taking a good long look at her ebony lover on the couch. He was still out cold. Amy would offer to put him in her bed but he was too heavy. He's not fat, just full of muscle. He was no light weight. He's more muscular than Sonic, that's for sure. She questions herself on why she didn't go after Shadow than Sonic but realized that she fantasized about her marriage with Sonic. Always be together on romantic dates, giving her gifts, and lover her with affection. She gave up that dream in understanding well more like confessing to him. He let her down easy but told her the truth. Sure it stung hard but soon realized that they weren't meant to be. It's whatever now, she has Shadow at her side. Amy has no complaints.

When Shadow is in deep sleep, nothing can wake him up. She gently lifts his head and sits where his pillow lays. Making the seat more comfy for her. Lightly place his head on her lap as she stroke his red stripped quills. Earning a slight purring noise from her ebony lover as he smiles in his sleep. She giggles at this. Then he tossed in his sleep. His face at her stomach as his arms wrap around her waist. Digging himself further into her berry smell. He sighs in content and dove back into dreamland. She kiss his head and soon fell asleep. Staying in that position till daybreak the next day.

 **(End of Flashback)**

As both girls still shop for the right costumes, it was pissing Rouge off. She went through eight stores for costumes but found none to her taste. This place was the last one. Rouge was ready to drop everything and go online shopping for the things till a female worker approaches them. Showing a smile upon her face. She was a black cat with yellow eyes, dilated pupils, white sharp claws, and wore the stores sexy costume uniform that was assigned to them for the specific holiday.

"Hello ladies, would you like some help?" She asks.

"Actually yes I would." Rouge started. "We're looking for costumes to woo our boyfriends for tomorrow but I have yet to find anything to my taste."

"You're looking for our sexy but dangerous collection?" She asks again.

Rouge's eyes glow in mischief as her signature smirks appears. Amy looks at her older friend in concern. Oh no, not good.

"Yes, that's perfect!" Rouge claps in joy.

"Follow me ladies." The feline waves her hand at them to follow behind her.

Rouge and Amy follow her through this back room. They listen to seductive music playing in the back ground. The door frame was covered in purple and red beads. They walk through them and both Rouge and Amy couldn't believe what they're seeing. An assortment of costumes from pervy, sexual tease, and much more. All for women non aless. Amy's face couldn't get redder than her old dress back in her adventuring days. Amy feet was glued to the entrance floor, not wanting to take another step further. Rouge rolls her teal eyes and pulls her along. Causing a yelp from the pink hedgehog.

They all stop at a round couch with a tall three angle mirror in front of the massive red seat. Thank chaos that their boyfriends weren't here, they'll lose their minds.

"Alright ladies have a seat." The black cat pointed at the large red couch. Both Rouge and Amy did just that. Rouge was relaxed as her arms lay on the top of the couch and legs folded as for Amy, this was the most uncomfortable thing that she's ever done.

"So, what is it that you're both looking for specifically today?" The cat tilts her head with a smirks upon her face.

"As I said before, something to woo our boyfriends but nothing too basic like a nurse or maids outfit. Something to catch their attentions and want to jump our bones." Rouge said with a smirk.

"Rouge!" Amy yells.

"Something that screams take me...hmmm." The black cat places her first finger and thumb under her chin as the other rests under the elbow. Her long but slim black tail swings back and forth in thought.

"Ah Ha!" She snaps her fingers. "I'll be right back but first I need to measure your cup size, waist, and other body parts. It's easier for me to find the right sizes for you two ladies."

Rouge went first, then Amy. As the cat nods her head. She places the measuring tape back into her costumes pocket and went around to look for the right costumes. After searching for ten minutes, she comes back with two costumes in a medium size plastic wrap.

"Before you put these on, I have a few questions." The cat asks as Rouge and Amy nod.

"Are you ladies allergic to any material, like latex, fluffy material, or make up of any sort?"

Both girls nod in no but they thought it was silly. Rouge wears lots of make up but she understood that it's their job to ask their customers before trying on anything.

"Alright, that's wonderful. I picked these two for you. The black colored is yours(handing it over to Rouge) and the white with a blue wig is yours(handing it over to Amy). If you two need help changing. I'll happily assist you. I'll be right on this couch if you ladies need me." She sat next to Amy.

Rouge went first. Seeing Amy was too nervous, she decided to go ahead. Closing one of the five large changing rooms next to the couch and mirror. Unraveling the plastic material. Laying the costume on the long table along the cold metal wall. Rouge smirks evilly at the costume. It was the most revealing thing she ever saw. The theme of the costume was to a video game called Bloody Roar Four. It was by this characters animal form of a bat, oh the irony. Name of Jenny The Bat. It was covered in this soft but slightly cold latex material that sticks onto her skin. It has a few swirl designs, large claws on the heals and long arm gloves, pointy bat ears, and long wings on each arm. Rouge never saw something so scandalous, so seductive, so naughty. She fell in love with it!

"Can you come in here, I don't know how to put this costume on." Rouge calls for the worker.

"Sure thing miss, just unlock the door and I'll help." The cat walks to the stall entrance, opening up a bit, squeeze herself in and locked it behind her. Leaving a nervous Amy alone on the large couch.

"I'm not here to be fresh miss, just point me to where you need assistance." The black female thoroughly explained.

"What is this and it's beautiful?!" Rouge questions and complements on the latex costume with sparkling teal eyes.

"This is one of our newest costumes in stock. It just came this year and it's one of our highest sellers. Here let me help you put some of these designs on." The black feline starts working on Rouges body.

Undressing her to the nude and placing each piece into place. Some places it was cold to the touch as Rouge shivers. The deign covered her basic body parts but leave little to the imagination. It also comes with makeup and a tutorial manual.

"Can the wings on the arms be removable? I already have wings." Rouge asks the female worker.

"Why of course. Just let me untie a few knots here and there." The worker does her job. Also placing the light material over the white part of her bat ears, not covering her hearing. The claws glow white and shinny like the white chaos emerald. Just thinking about those emeralds makes her drool.

"As you can fell and see, each piece has this sticky material to keep on your body but it won't pull body hairs or leave marks. Unless you scratch someone with those massive claws." The female worker smirks along with Rouge. Knowing what each other was thing about.

"The boots and gloves are comfortable material that'll not wear your soles and fingers unless you don't walk in heals every day. Also one more thing, there is a backup make up kit for each costume. Once to try out today or when you get home and one for that special occasion/party. Any questions?" The cat finishes.

"Nope, sound beautiful to me." Rouge said.

Rouge walks out of the stall in the latex costume, causing Amy to be red as the couch. "Rouge put on some clothes!"

"Hon this is my costume. He's so gonna loose it when he sees this." As she does some posses in the three way mirror. "I'll take it!"

Rouge shakes hands with the worker and moves towards Amy, who sank further into the couch. "Your turn Pinky!" Grabbing Amy and shoves her into the stall next to hers. "You can't come out till that costume is on and that's final!" Rouge shouts.

Amy whines in protest. "But Rouge..."

"You asked me for a favor about your boyfriend's sexual frustrations and you're not backing out of this. We'll be here for hours if necessary!" Rouge folds her arms and glares at the locked stall door. The female cat giggles at this new information. Which Amy heard.

"I hate you." Amy pouts as she shivers. She can feel the glare through the door. Sighing and telling herself to get this over with. It's only a try on and nothing more. Besides Shadow isn't hear so it's not such a big deal.

Unwrapping the plastic material to lay out the costume, what she saw caused her to double take at the thing. It had to be the most revealing attire she has ever seen. It was white with cat ears and a long white tail, a blue long wig, and dark pink long claws on the feet and finger tips. It barely covered her. It looked similar to Rouge's costume. She mentally flipped. There's no way in chaos she's wearing this! It was a female character called Felicia the Darkstalker though she looks more human than mobian. There was a manual for the makeup and two kits. One for backup purposes only.

"Um...uh...can I have some help please?" Amy asks as she shakes in nervousness.

"Sure sweetly, unlock the door to let me enter and assist you." Amy did just that as the female worker helped Amy get into her costume.

"This is also another new addition to our costume collection, it's also another top seller of ours as well. Each material strap has this sticky like substance to stay firmly on your body and it won't pull hairs and leave marks...unless the marks are placed on your lovers back." Smirking towards Amy as her pink ears fold down. She's not picturing that...but sadly her mind was saying otherwise.

Putting each material on her main body parts to hide the most important features. The sticky material was slightly cold, causing small bumps to form on her skin. The long white tail was placed upon her pink hedgehog one. As she moves it, the white material moves as well. Doing all the same motions but with a longer extension. The claws fit perfectly on her feet and finger tips. The gloves reach her elbows and her legs have extra fluff on her ankles. She looks at herself in embarrassment. Shadow would never approve this. She can just hear him yelling at Rouge for suggesting them. This was a bad idea waiting to explode.

Once dressed, Amy opens the locker door. Showing Rouge her costume but with her face in a deep blush.

"Hon you look fantastic. I bet he won't keep his hands off you when he sees this." Rouge wiggles her eyebrows. Imaging the look upon his face. Oh she's getting the camera for that. "Oh the tail moves by will too, that'll be good for lots of teasing."

"Rouge this is so embarrassing! I want a different costume." Amy complains as she tries to cover herself.

"Nope, you're wearing this and no buts about it." Amy looks at her albino friend in disbelief.

Rouge grabs her purple purse with a pink hear lock clip on the fold. Looking at the black female in wonder. "So how much?"

"Hold on, first undress then come to the cash register to make payments. I highly doubt you two wanna be in public in these. Especially your boyfriends, who wouldn't be too pleased about it." She explains in defiance.

"Oopsy, jumped to conclusions on the spot. My bad." Rouge sarcastically said.

Both girls change back into their original clothing and walked out to pay for the costumes. The female cat typed and scanned the label bars. The total came to two thousand three hundred and eighty-five rings. Amy looks at the prince in shock.

"You're seriously not paying that?!" Amy said.

"Hon where I work money is childs play. These costumes won't even scratch the surface of my back account. And you wonder why you're boyfriend is so loaded." Rouge smirks as she hands in her agent I.D. and her platinum credit card.

The worker stares at her in shock of the cards. Looking at the cards than at the owner. "Wait you're-!"

Rouge places a finger on her lips and winks. "Let's keep this a secret shall we sweety?"

The female cat nods and swipes the card and hands them back to her along with the costumes and the receipt. "Thank you for shopping, come again."

Rouge and Amy leave the mall and arrive at her home. Of which Knuckles shares with her. Telling Amy to go to her room and wait for her. Knuckles walks down the stairs, confused to see Amy in their home.

"Uh...hey Amy." He said hello but she just bows and keeps walking without saying a word. Entering Rouges...well their room and closed the door behind her.

Once in the kitchen he sees his albino girlfriend and questions her about Amy.

"Hey why is Amy here and with you of all people?" Knuckles asks her out of suspicion.

"Oh Knucky you wound me, I can't have a friend over?" Rouge plays her innocent card but Knuckles doesn't buy it.

"Yeah when chaos emeralds suddenly fall out of the sky." Knuckles folds his arms with a smirk.

"Oh shut up, I'm having a girls night with Amy tonight and you need to leave." Rouge walks past him to place her small coat in the closet and keys on the hanger.

"Leave?! This is my house." Knuckles spats.

"Correction love, it's mine. I'm the one who pays for everything, remember?" Rouge smirks as she folds her arms under her large breasts. Giving them that extra push to distract him.

"I...uh...shut..shut up!" Being defeated he turns his back to her. His muzzle covered in a blush.

"Good, now I need to make a quick call. I know just the place for your stay for the night." Rouge grabs her phone and dials her partners number. She puts him on speaker so Knuckles can hear him.

"What do you want bat?" Shadow spat through the phone.

"Your girlfriend is staying with me tonight and you have no say in it." Rouge demands towards her already pissed off partner.

"No way in hell that's-" Rouge interrupts him.

"Sounds great Shadow, I knew you wouldn't mind." Rouge said cheerfully. "Oh and one more thing."

"What's that?" Shadow said with venom in his deep voice.

"Knuckles is staying with you for tonight only." Rouge said. Both Shadow and Knuckles eyes widen as anger floods their faces.

"No way I'm staying under the same roof with him!" Both Shadow and Knuckles said at the same time.

"Ouch that was my ears boys." As Rouge rubs her sensitive ears in discomfort. "It's only for one night and we both have our costumes for the Halloween party that big blue is throwing at his place. I'm not leaving Amy at home, she's gonna need help for the fitting of her costume." Rouge explains to her partner and her lover next to her.

"Two things Rouge. One, I'm not going to some stupid party that Faker is having and two, I can help her with her costume." Shadow said with anger.

"That's not happening Shadow, she's staying with me for one night. It's not going to kill you. Besides you been on missions for two weeks if not longer away from her. One night won't change anything. Also I know for a fact that you can't do make up, I'd love to see you try." Rouge smirks.

"Also you'll break her heart, she's been so excited to be with everyone for months now. You're going to disappoint her just like that?" Rouge plays the guilt card on her partner and it works like a charm.

"*sighs* Fine! If it makes her happy though I'm not going to enjoy this." Shadow irritatingly agrees and Knuckles stares at his lover in shock.

"Alright handsome, Knuckles will be over shortly. You two will change at your place as Amy and I will be here. Arrive back here at noon, no later! The party starts at 3pm. Bye." Ends the call without him saying anything. Looking back at her lover.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get going! Amy and I have a lot of work to do." Rouge said as she walks up the stairs with a fairly large bag of cursive text. The bag was one of those papers with different variation of purple, red, and black, and the words are in white. Knuckles was curious on what they're hiding but he rather not push his girlfriend. She can pack a serious kick if necessary and he's not risking it.

Picking up his costume and heading over to Amy and Shadow's place in station square. It wasn't close since his house is on Angle Island. What made him angery is not just staying with Shadow, it that fact that he's leaving the master emerald unguarded. Though he had no choice. He trusts Rouge enough since they've been together for three years and she has yet to seal it. So one night without it shouldn't be that hard.

Once Knuckles leaves, Rouge meets Amy in her large bedroom that she shares with Knuckles. Amy stares at her bed in disgust as Rouge rolls her eyes. "It's clean, I did the laundry yesterday."

Amy sits on the king size bed as Rouge joins her. Leaving the bag of costumes on the floor next to her. Leaving the reciet and it contaimnets to be untouched till tomorrow. Seeing how nervous Amy is, Rouge asks her in concern.

"You okay hon?"

"What if Shadow doesn't approve it or tries to kill you for even buying the thing?"

"Girl, have more faith in me." Rouge smirks in confidence. Though Amy lifts one eyebrow at her.

"Okay geez, take it easy." Lifting her hands in defense. "If I know Shadow well enough, he'll like it. Though his exterior of an ego will deny it. Seeing the look of sexual frustration at work for months now, I bet he'll pounce on you the moment he sees you wearing that costume. Hell Knuckles will do the same when he sees mine." Rouge smirks.

"Though I highly doubt he'll try to ring my neck or disprove the costume. Amy he's a male, if he sees his girlfriend in revealing attire, you'll have a hard time getting him off you. Besides you did say you wanted my help to push you two. Shadow may not know it but he's about to get one hell of a surprise." Rouge smirks and Amy giggles.

"Though I'll say this as a warning, be prepared that you two won't be going to the party. I bet he'll want to be on you all night." Rouge smirks at Amy.

Amy's face is redder than a tomato from her so called "warning". Though she did want to go to that party. She hasn't seen any of her other friends and allies for months now. Her and Sonic even became best friends.

"So about those recordings?" Amy asks Rouge, since she let that slip two weeks ago and hasn't said anything about it since. Highly interested of the footages that her friend took of her boyfriend at work.

Rouge grabs her personal laptop. Opening the device to the right folder of stored videos. Once opened, there was over ten shown on the screen. Each lasting over twenty minutes too an hour. All having different labels and dates of the recordings. Though all were set at G.U.N, none were created at missions. Amy was shocked.

Rouge plugs the computer into the large tv in the bedroom. She started on the first video then plays all according by the dates. One after the other. Rouge explaining the scene and how Shadow was acting that day. Amy was astonished and in shock. She never knew he was like this and it all started five months ago.

Shadow sits on the couch in irritation. Amy told him that she was out with his albino partner for costume shopping. He assumed that she'll return with a bag and be in his arms all night. So much for that. After Rouge ending the call, Shadow closed his phone and placed it on the coffee table. Slamming his face into his hands. He didn't know what pissed him off more. That his partner took his girlfriend without his say, Knuckles staying the night with him, or that she bruised his ego. He didn't know. All three were terrible enough as it is.

Knuckles soon appeared on the doorstep. Once entered he placed his costume on the table. Sitting on another love seat in the living room as Shadow sat on the couch. Picking up his black phone. Holding it without much care in the world.

"Stupid bat girl." Knuckles grumbles to himself. He folds his arms and sulks in irritation.

"Some things never change." Shadow said with little interest.

"Girls, I'll never understand them but we can't live without them either." Knuckles said while rubbing his red locks in confusion. "I don't see the big deal in all of this?"

"What in the hell is she thinking now?" Shadow lays back on the couch and slides his hand back to his quills. Wondering on his girlfriends current position.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this." Knuckles said while looking at his girlfriends G.U.N partner.

"Knowing her, it'll be about jewels or something to gain from." Knuckles mumbles.

"What could she gain in this?" Shadow looks at the echidna near him. "She takes Rose with her for a day, then keeps her for the night without my say, and kicks you out of the house. What is there for her to possibly gain in this?"

Knuckles looks at the ebony hedgehog in thought but gets confused of all the thinking. "I don't know! Why are you asking me? You're her partner."

"True but I'm not fucking her." Shadow said with a sly smirk. Watching the echidna grow three shades of dark red. Receiving a hard glare from him.

"Shut up!" Knuckles spat.

As much as this amused the ebony male, Shadow was wondering on why Rouge wanted to keep his girlfriend for the night. The costume shouldn't be that hard to fit into. Well the possibilities of what Amy got could be anything. Though he doubt it'll be anything too revealing. She isn't the type to wear something of the sort. Unlike her youth year in that silly red dress that barely covered her backside. If it was, he'll ring that bats neck. He didn't want his girlfriend flashing to the world of her features. Those are for his eyes only. Just thinking about it makes his fur rustle in irritation.

What Shadow didn't realize, he was growling though deep in thought. It startled Knuckles a bit. He sat there, watch Rouge's work partner get all pissed off. It looks like he was ready to rip someones head off and shred the body into ribbons. Listening to that menacing growl and seeing his ebony fur rustle kind of scared him. Not towards him thankfully. Knuckles has seen what Shadow can do in his state of anger. He rather deal with his girlfriends constant nagging than Shadow's rage. He doesn't know how Rouge can stand being near him let alone survive his aggressive attitude. Hell how Amy is dating him is beyond anything. It's a miracle if you ask him.

"Okay dude, easy. I don't know what Rouge is planning here but I know it's not going to be horrific. We'll find out tomorrow." Knuckles tries to calm down the hedgehog's anger.

Shadow sighs as he comes back to his senses. Everything will clear up by tomorrow. He doesn't like waiting but it's all that he can do. Fourteen hours without his girlfriend won't be the end of the world. Hell he tried doing that in a past revenge. Which clearly backfired and caused Shadow to save humanity. So both confused and irritated males wait a single night to pass. Tomorrow they'll have answers.

As the next day came, it was around mid morning. The sun was shining high in the slightly cloudy sky's. The weather being warm as the crisp winds blew in the autumn air. Two girls promptly get dressed in their costumes for their male arrivals to see. Rouge lays both costumes on the large bed along with the non opened makeup kits. Leaving the spares in a drawers of her makeup cabinet. Both girls in their underwear and examine the costumes once more.

Rouge removes the last bits of clothing and puts on the costume. Remembering of how the worker helped and placed each piece. It also helped that there is a manual of placement and a diagram of a human wearing the thing. Giving a perfect example of where each piece goes on the body. Rouge makes sure each piece is in its proper place. The cold material on certain areas gave her the chills and caused her body to shiver.

The black latex makes her body shine. Her tan skin and white hair clash with the odd colors. Though her hair won't be shown. It also came with a wig that's been jelled to keep its placement. Putting it all together, then the heals with claws. The long and thin heal was actually another claw. A sharp one at that too. Rouge was pleased with this costume. She only wished this model came out years ago. The challenge was the makeup. Seeing the tutorial on the manual and the images of the human model. She know where to put the right colors and what pattern to make. It took her forty five minutes to complete her face. Ruby red lipstick was last. Once done, she looked at herself in the mirror. Pleased of her results and the perfect similarities. She left the gloves off to help Amy.

Speaking of, she was too busy staring at the costume on the bed. All red in the face. Conflicted of her choosing of wanting to wear it or is too embarrassed to be seen with the thing on her. It shows way too much skin to her taste but Rouge told her to get it. It also doesn't help that she asked for her help in the first place. Now she has no choice.

Rouge folds her arms and glares at her half naked pink friend. "You're putting that costume on. I didn't waste tons of rings so you can just look at it."

Amy's ears fold back as guilt swims through her. She sighs and picks up some pieces. Trying to look at the manual and remember which piece goes where. Rouge sighs and helps the poor hedgehog. Being careful to not rip the material. Removing her underwear to place each piece on her body. Amy's face was covered in embarrassment. Once completed and followed the instructions, Rouge then helps with the makeup. Being a natural at this, she does Amy's face in minutes. Since the costume doesn't require much to begin with. Some light blue eye shadow, pure pink lipstick, and eye liner to bring out her eyelashes.

The colors bring out her emerald eyes. The costume has dark pink claws on her gloves and feet. Even though the imagery shows no heals on the feet, the costume adds a thing and long heal boots. Making the wearer seem taller to match the model in the picture. The little fluffs on the ankle and wrists make the costume give life, along with the movable tail. The white ears lay over the back of her hedgehog ones, just like the bat ears on Rouge's costume. Not covering the whole ear itself. The blue wig was long and flowing. Though Rouge had other ideas. Tossing the wig aside, she grabs a can of hair spray. Smirking at her pink friend as Amy backs away in fear.

An hour passes when Rouge adds the finishing touches. Amy's quills flow in curls. Two near her face are placed over her shoulders, the rest flow in the back like a waterfall. She takes two strands and uses them to add that extra placement look. Coping the wigs design to her quills. Rouge even thought about blue dye but it was stupid. Amy looks at herself in the life size mirror and can't believe her eyes. Doing a double take at her reflection. Is that really her?

Amy's body looks so good in the costume. Her body has matured as the years went by but this costume proves it ten fold. The right placed pieces of material covers her most important female qualities and leaves little to the imagination. She is taller thanks to the heals and the makeup brings her eyes out. Causing them to glow a bright emerald green. Amy couldn't believe what's she seeing.

"One thing's for sure, Shadow will be speechless." Rouge said as she stands behind her friend in the mirror.

Amy sees her smirking and blushes hard at the comment. Amy almost forgot about Shadow. She was so absorbed at the image before her to even realize her boyfriend. How will he react? Will he try to kill Rouge for buying this? Will he like it or hate it? Tons of questions fill her mind. She becomes anxious and nervous.

Rouge sees her friend in distress. She sighs and places a hand on her friends shoulder. Grabbing the pink distorted female's attention.

"Hun, I've known him for years. He won't dislike the costume. Have some confidence in yourself. You have a nice body. The costume is doing justice by showing your lovely assets." Rouge encourages her friend.

Amy smiles at the comments. It was helping her relax her tense form. Though some bit of nervousness was still there. Then suddenly Rouge smirks and whispers into her pink ear.

"I have a feeling he'll want to ravish you with desire. With all the pent up sexual frustration and testosterone, he won't hesitate to grab you."

Amy's face went dark red with embarrassment. Her ears flatten against her long quills. The thought of Shadow become intimate with her body was something she's been craving for months. Imagining what he would do and how to please her. Amy's mind went into fantasy land about her boyfriend. What she didn't realize that the long white tail was moving around her legs. Swaying back and forth as her body became warm. She felt a tingly feeling around her stomach. She didn't know what it was but it was a nice feeling.

Rouge smirks at her pink friend in the mirrors refection. She knew what Amy is thinking about. Her display of desire as her body sways slightly. The costumes tail was a dead giveaway.

Rouge glances at the clock on the night stand next to her large bed. It was almost noon. The boyfriends will be here in a few minutes. As she puts the last few touches on her costume and puts on the gloves, Amy did the same. Once done, they could hear the front door open. Rouge smirks evilly as Amy was nervous. Rouge can't wait to see her partners face. Getting her video camera ready for the set reaction. She's so recording this.

Shadow and Knuckles dressing in their costumes before leaving back to Knuckles place. They had to pick up their mates before leaving for the party. Of which Shadow has little interest in going. Sonic and Shadow have been getting along over the past few years but still like to have races and pick fights. Mostly Sonic being cocky and wanting a challange. Nobody else can match his speed. Also Sonic gets bored very easily and uses that as an excuse to bother Shadow. Though he does become salty every race they have since Shadow always wins.

Shadow mentally sighs. He's doing this for his girlfriend. Dealing with fakers stupidity for her sake. It's only for a few hours. Yeah a few hours, of torture and a living hell. He had no choice. Rouge love playing the "girlfriend wants" card on him and it always works. Damn her. It's whatever at this point. Dealing with Sonic for a few hours won't kill him. Just piss him off to no end.

They appeared from Shadow's chaos control and enter the front door. Waiting patiently for their mates in the living room. Shadow dressed as a vampire as usual. Every year he's the same thing. Though it doesn't help that Sonic dresses the same thing. Every year they wear a black and red cape, false fangs, and a black cane. Both hedgehogs scream and argue on who's copying who. Shadow is trying a different style. A black and purple cape, top hat with a purple stripe, false fangs, and some bandages on each arm. Something light and simple. Shadow isn't into the whole dress up thing but it pleases his mate. As for Knuckles goes for the western cowboy look. His old brown hat from his younger years and a light jacket. The red echidna was more relaxed than his girlfriends partner. He could feel the tension in the air. He only sighs and hopes that the party would calm him.

Knuckles wanted to relieve some the tension. He knew Shadow wasn't much of a talker but it wouldn't hurt anyone to give it a shot.

"The party isn't going to be so bad." Knuckles said.

"Hmph. Faker will throw another tantrum because we dress as the same thing every year." Shadow said while folding his arms.

"When will you two ever get along?" Knuckles questions the ebony male.

"The day when Eggman ends his quest of world domination." Shadow said with a smirk.

Knuckles chuckles at Shadow's joke. They both know that'll never happen. Eggman will try to make Eggmanland till the day he's six feet under. Though Shadow did smirk from it.

They waited for their women to come down. It wasn't long till they heard laughter and loud movement. The boys were confused and a little concerned of the ruckus. Before one could say anything, they hear Rouge call out.

"Oh boys...Can you come up here for a sec?"

Shadow and Knuckles just look at each other. Unsure how to react to this but shrug their shoulders. Both heading up the stairs with knuckles first as Shadow wasn't far behind. They reach the bedroom door and knock on it. He talks as he opens the door.

"What is it batgirl, we have to...to...uh."

Both hedgehog and echidna were lost in words of the sight before them. What they witness is their ladies in the most revealing atire that could every exsist. They got an eyeful of what their mates are wearing. They didn't complain, oh on the contrary. They were loving it. Maybe a little too much.

Rouge was filming the whole thing on her expensive camera. She looks at the screen which shows the boys reactions. Both wide eyes with red cheeks. Knuckles mouth was gasping as Shadow didn't move an inch. Rouge smirks at their faces. She knew how to push her boyfriend but this was mainly for her G.U.N partner. She wanted to set him off and grasp his inner sexual drive. Then Rouge had an idea. Why not tease them, she wants them to snap and attack. With this in mind, she goes in for the kill.

"What's the matter? Don't you like the costumes we picked out?" Rouge asks.

The boys didn't say anything. A little disappointed for lack of response, Rouge picked it up a notch.

She walks behind Amy and places her hands on her. Placing her body right on her back. One leg between the hedgehog thighs, one hand on her hip as the other lightly grazes her chest. Amy was about to scream but moaned out instead. Rouge knew Amy was horny because of earlier but why not mess with it. It was fun messing her body. It get her body going as well but was able to calmly execute her plan. Rouge was looking over her friends shoulder as Amy was squirming in her hold. Moaning at the light touched and in a blushing mess.

Both of thier mates were astonished to witness this. Both having massive nosebleeds and red faces. Rouge can sense the sexual tension from them. They were itching to pounce. The lust and desire in their eyes says it all. Sweat drips off the fur as their muscles clench. Knuckles fist squeezed the door nob so tightly that Rouge could hear the snapping as Shadow's hand squeezes the door frame and breaks its design from the force.

Their inner animal was itching to take control. The look that they're giving is "I will fuck you till you can't function anymore". Rouge was getting pleasuring chills down her body though her friend was already succeeding in getting them riled up.

"Ah...Rouge don't...It's too...embarr AH...embarrash...ah...ing...Nah! They're...wahhhhh...watching...Ah!" Amy was literally screaming this as Rouge continues her advancements.

Right as her hand touches between her legs, Amy screams her moans. She accidentally grabs Rouge's thighs causing her to moan. Shadow and Knuckles head snaps. Loosing all sense of morals and a single thought. Within seconds, they attack. Knuckles grabs Rouge and throws her on their king size bed. He immediately gets on top of her and kisses her. As for Shadow, he pins Amy on a nearby wall and kiss her neck rapidly. Causing both girls to gasp and moan in unison. Rouge accidentally drops her camera on the floor. Long forgotten at this point.

Knuckles and Shadow touch their girls all over. Leaving no place unturned. Kissing any exposed skin they could get at. Watching the women squirm and wither under them. Their artificial claws scratch the boys bodies as they moan in pleasure. It was difficult on who was moaning louder or who was grunting rapidly between each other. It didn't matter at this point.

"Knuckly don't smear my...ah...makeup!" Rouge squeaks as her red male was all over her.

"Sha...Ah...Shadow what about the...Ah party?" Amy was trying to say while moaning. Her voice squeaks in a higher pitch.

Knuckles and Shadow stare down their mates in lustful desire and slightly glare. Purple and red eyes glow a brighter tone to emphasize their animal side.

"Who gives a shit about that party. I'm going to fuck you till dawn." Both Shadow and Knuckles said in a deep tone. Rouge and Amy eyes widen at the unison of the answer. They take a quick glance at each other.

Within seconds, Shadow digs into his quills for the green chaos emerald. Clenching the powerful gem in shier force and screams "Chaos Control". Zapping them to their own bedroom in Amy's house, leaving the bat and echidna for the rest of the night. As the males go at it with their mates, little did they know that their phones were getting blown up by a certain blue hedgehog. Calls and texts messages dominate Shadow and Knuckles mobile devices.

"Come on, pick up guys!" Sonic frantically screams in irritation. Tapping his foot as he stands on his front porch. The part was having a riot of fun. The music was blasting as his friends from years past too current day were inside. All dancing, enjoying the feast, and long needed of catching up with others. The only ones missing were Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge. They'd said they'll be here but haven't shown up yet.

Tails sees his best friend on the porch with his back hunched over the fence. Ears back as his foot taps rapidly. Closing the door behind him and talk to his blue friend.

"Sonic I'm sure they'll be here soon." Tails tries to reassure the irritated hedgehog.

"They said they would be here by now...I hate waiting!" Sonic complains like a five year old.

Tails sighs. "Maybe they had a reason to be late or their on their way right now."

Sonic folds his arms and frowns. "They better be or I'll have to get them myself."

Little did Sonic know, both his childhood friend and rival were getting laid all night. Caring little of the party. Enjoying their sweet treats and a fantastic fuck all in one night. Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge now have a favorite holiday.

* * *

It's been months since I last touched this site or any of my work...Yeah I apologize on that. Lets just say reality gave me a swift kick to the face and caused me to delay my progress. Anyway this is one of many that I've been secretly working on for months now and yes there will be a part two to this. It's not completed for a reason. You guys can guess what's coming in the next chapter. I'm not spoiling anything.

Also I wanted to mention I'm still itching to finish my non completed works as well. They're collecting dust at this point. It's almost been a yer or more since I last touched them...how sad is that? One more thing, I'll be working on the story I put on hiatus for months now. I finally gotten over my drama and now am itching for more chapters. It also helps that I'm getting tons of feedback from all of you guys. I appreciate all the positive and encouraging words you guys give me. It's giving me determination to finish my stories. I think you guys have waited long enough. For the next few weeks, I'll be either working on my current unfinished work or be adding new material into my collection. Stay tuned for more from me my followers and fellow writers! Day-Week is back and she is ready to create more smut for you to enjoy!


	2. The Ultimate Bliss

**The Ultimate Bliss**

Earlier the rose hedgehog and albino bat got two revealing costumes of video game fighters. Both have little fabric cover their bodies. Leaving little to the imagination. Rouge was requested for assistance from Amy to help "push" her boyfriend and their relationship to new levels. Rouge knew her G.U.N partner like her treasure hunting. It's so easy to know what makes him tick. Since he did discuss with her about situations he didn't understand, even though he wasn't to thrilled of asking. She's the one with experience. She's dating the echidna for two years now. As the day soon comes, the girls got their costumes for the party that Sonic is throwing. Though Rouge plans to use them to excite their lovers. It works, maybe a little too well. Just as the plan was set into motion as the guys enter the house, she couldn't get far with it. Dropping her expensive camera on the carpet as her red lover takes her to the king sized bed. As he was attacking her, she took notice her G.U.N partner is all over Amy. She was squirming in his hold against the wall. Rouge mentally thanks herself as the plan works. Though the victory was short lived. The guys were all over their mates, caring little of the world around them or each other at the moment.

Rouge tried to plea towards her red lover. Making sure he doesn't smear her work. She glimpses at her friend against the wall. Shadow was holding her on the wall while attacking her neck. His hands roam her barely covered body. She was a moaning mess as her face was red. Her dark pink nails cling onto his fur. Her tail wraps around his left leg as one of her legs was being held by him. Keeping them as close as possible.

As Amy ask about the party, both males glare down at their mates in desire. Both growl in demand as they gave no fucks about that event. They rather fuck what's in their hands all night instead. Both Rouge and Amy were speechless. Before either could say anything, Shadow grabs his green chaos emerald in his quills. Screams chaos control as they zap to their home. Just as this was happening, Rouge and Amy glance at each other once more. Knowing that this'll be the last time they'll see one other for the night.

As the two hedghog couple land in thier personal bedroom, Shadow waists no time. Attacking his mate with inpure intentions. None of which were haremful. All of wanting of pure release and the bliss within his body.

Both stand in the middle of the dim lit room. The full moon of the horror holiday night gave the room semi life. Give it some light hues of pure white from the lights reflection. Though the features are still dark to the eyes. Shadow holds his mate in a tight embrace. His hands graze her body. In search for the right places to hear her moan in his ear. His lips peck on her sensitive neck. His one gloved hand lightly grips her made up pink quills to tilt her head back further. Giving him more access to her perfect untouched fur. Her hands grip his shoulders or back. Physically telling him that she's enjoying herself.

With his inmobian speed, he pins her to the nearest wall yet again that night. Using his body to keep her still and hold her off the floor. His hands slide to her thighs. Griping them to cause a reaction from their owner. Without thinking she wraps her legs around his hips. Locking them by the ankles. Making sure he wasn't going anywhere. Of which he didn't object. The costumes long white tail that's attached from her small pink one plays with his black tail. The strokes from the plush fabric grazing his tail line to the tip gives Shadow pleasuring chills. He lightly gasps on her neck. Feeling his hot breath on her heated skin.

With no space between their bodies. Black hips slowly and agonizingly thrust on her covered untouched lips. Though he as made attempts to touch between her thighs before, he would hold back. Staying true to his word and respecting her reasons of not exploring the unknown. How his dreams of holding his mate so intimately have been frequent for months now, becoming a constant wet dream to give his body adrenaline for the experience. Wanting to hear her cry in pure ecstasy, feel her through his body, touch her smooth skin and soft pink fur, and watch his mate enjoy herself as he gives her pleasure. Now is his chance and his animalistic side grips his logical thinking. Causing his body to be given a rush of adrenaline that he hasn't felt in a long time. This wasn't the same rushes from his past. No, this had more energy, more power, more purpose than anything he's experienced before.

Her voice slightly cries out in a whisper like tone. Trying to be quiet as possible. Though the only ears that can hear them is their own. No witnesses to see or hear such sounds. They're completely isolated from society within the house. No one to stop this ritual of passion. If someone had the balls to try, Shadow would easily destroy them in mere seconds. Nothing will stand in his way. He'll make his mate truly his.

The fabric makes contact to his crotch. It felt odd but pleasing. He'd prefer the obstacle to be discarded. His crimson eyes watches the pink female squirm in his hold. As he repeats his set action, she moans as her hips synchronize the motion back. His body felt a jolt of pleasure. Shadow's voice gave a deep grunt as his eyes roll back. Small beads of sweat starts to coat their fur. The room got warmer, their bodies cry in need of satisfaction, the night was young for their newly found ritual.

Dry humping went on for what felt like hours to them, though was only ten minutes. Shadow was itching to rip off her little to nothing costume and fuck her senseless. He decides to take this slow since it's their first time. Shadow may be rough but for his girlfriend, he's a lovable softy at heart.

After a few light clawing on his back and moans, Amy places her hands on his head. Lightly moving his head to face her. She kissed him with passion. Their hips stop as they drown in the kiss. It was a tad difficult for her with the false fangs Shadow was wearing. Shadow notices her struggle. He holds her body with his strength and places them on the king size bed. Lowering her form on the soft material as he towers over her. Along the way he discards his false fans and top hat. Both falling who knows where in the room. Amy lays under Shadow, all in her heated glory. Tiny beads of sweat form on her pink fur, the witness of the costume lights up from the moons glow, and emerald eyes shine in desire for him. Not for his rival, not her blue hero and past obsession. All for the midnight anti hero. Her body slightly shakes in anticipation. Waiting for his next touch, soft kisses, close contact. Her desire was both visible and smells by scent. Shadow dives to her neck and buries his nose in her quills and pink fur. Taking in her heat as his nose remembers the rose/vanilla mixture. Causing his body to shutter in bliss. His small growls hum in his throat, vibrating on her heated form.

Shadow immediately kisses along her neck again. Leaving hickys and love bites on her skin. Telling her that she's his and his alone. Fingers latch together and tangle in the different sizes. Pinning her petite body with his own. Not wanting to crush her but share the warmth that they emit together. Her back arches as he lightly bites on the connection of her neck and shoulder. That's one of her many weak points that he took notice months ago. Her voice calls out in a blissful cry as he teeths it. Leaving a larger mark than usual. She'll hit him with her massive hammer the next few days but so worth it. He wants the world to know who she belongs to. That no other male can touch her. Her mind, body, and soul belongs to the ultimate life form.

Diving towards her parted lips once again. His hands slide down her peach colored arms to touch her body. Sending her pleasuring chills. His touch felt like fire on her soft skin. It ignites this spark within her lower abdomen. She can feel the small fabric that's covering her most private flower getting wet. The fabric felt heavy as the moisture drips around her inner thighs. Sending her body into a frenzy. Her body wants him so badly. It's aching for him. Wanting his everything.

As Shadow makes the kiss turn into a make out war zone, his hands fondle her breasts. Lightly caressing the mounds as if she could break with ease. They felt soft and squishy to the touch. He wanted a better fell than this. Removing his gloves with little effort. Leaving only his inhibitor rings in tact. The white material flies elsewhere into the darkness. His hands in black fur by the red mark ending at the wrists and claws that could easily scratch anything. Her chest felt so soft to the touch. She moans in his mouth as Shadow dominates her. Breathing through their noses to keep the lip contact in place.

As his fingers trace over her plush mounds, they were blocked by this white material. His hands were itching to touch her completely. The fabric was sticking to her by this sticky stuff. As he lightly tugs the white fluff material, her chest is expose. Black digits trace her breasts. Squeezing the perfectly fitting mounds in his palms gave the reaction he's looking for. Amy moves her head to the side, ending the kiss to moan out. Nipping at her cheek then down her neck. Her arms wrap around his head. Her legs lay on each side of his body as he slides down. His tongue leaves a trail on her soft body. Till reaching her breasts.

Shadow lifts himself slightly to get a good look at them. He was close enough to share the body heat but far enough to get an eyeful of her upper torso. His crimson eyes drink them in with beauty and desire. They were perfect to him. Amy opens her eyes to see him intenseivly stare at her chest in desire. Her heated face becomes brighter of embarasment. Shadow is the first guy Amy's ever been intimate with. Shadow then leans down and sucks on her chest. One in his mouth as the other fits his hand. Amy grips his crimson stripped quills. Clawing his scalp with her costumes claws. Her legs wrap around his torso and give a tight squeeze. Shadow moans on her skin from her thighs. The hum of his muffled voice vibrates on her body. He licks and nips at her breast as the other was caressed by his digits. After having his fill, he switch mounds to give the other the same mouth and hand treatment.

The cape kept their warmth closed. Unintentionaly using it as a thin blanket. The material was softest silk that the manufactuor created. With the purple glowing in the moons light, it gave the ebony's body a light glow. Emerald eyes take notice the purple combined with red and black making him look like a god. Burrowing the image in her mind as she feels her lover message her breasts. Giving them his most undividing attention. She was all his to take and nothing will stop him.

Once Shadow gets his fill of her upper torso, he sinks lower. Her scent of arousal was intoxicating to him. Sunkissed lips glide on her peach skin. With some material here and there, he gently removes them. Leaving her only in the white ears, long tail, and tinny thong like design covering her inner scantom from him. Little kisses along her abdomen, causeing her hips to jolt. The further down he travels, the more her body reacts. Her covered core was itching to be touched.

Spreading her legs further to give him better access, he notices how wet she was. The white material was a darker hue from her running juices. They drip along her inner thighs and the sheets under her. His tongue licks the access drippings all around her covered flower. Driving Amy insane from his constant teasing. Pink hips try to hump his face, wanting his mouth elsewhere. His black hands hold her still as he continues the sweet torture.

Amy swore that he's done this before. Though she knows that this is his first intimacy since he was awakened by eggman those years ago. He told her the story of his short birth on the ark. It was only a few weeks after creation till the G.U.N soldiers raid the metal machine in space. There he met and befriend Maria. Though they were close but no were near as this. More a sibling relationship to be exact. Shadow has never touch a female so delicately or loved another with such passion till Amy gave him a chance. He wanted to explore the new experiences and was curious on many things. Soon enough he enjoys it to almost making it an addiction.

Shadow's tongue gets the first tastes of her. His body rolls in bliss. His tail flicks in pleasure and antisipation. Craving more of her sweet nectur. Holding her upper thighs still so he can get the best angle, using his teeth to remove the wet material. It was tossed into the darkness. As he spreads her legs wider, his crimson eyes are mezmorized. Her lower lips were drenched, showing her smoothness and womanhood in dire need to be touched. Shadow bites his lower lip as his blush gets darker. His eyes glow in craving for her. Without warning he dives into her inner walls. Using his tongue to massage her opening and little bud between her lips.

Amy throws her head back. Not expecting him to go full head on between her legs. One of her clawed hands grips his hand as the other lays on his head. Gripping one of his stripped quills in the process. Shadow's ears spring up from her loud moans. She tasted so good on his tongue, as he drinks in her flavor. He couldn't get enough of it. Lapping up her outer core till poking his tongue inside. Feeling her walls clench from his invasion. Wiggling as far as he can to dig into her as she screams in ecstasy. Her hands jump onto his head and forces him deeper into her. Gripping his scalp through his large black quills. A small strain of drool escapes her mouth as he laps her up. She never felt such bliss before. Sure Amy has tried masturbating but didn't know how to do it. She was so lost in embarrassment and unsure what to do.

Shadow's ears listen to the sounds of sweet pleasure. Knowing he's doing well so far boosts his confidence. He tries to take it up a notch. Sliding his moist tongue to lap at her outer layer as he sticks a finger in her. Replacing one for the other. Amy eyes widen at the sudden action. His finger is bigger compared to her own. If that how large his finger is in her, she wondered on how massive he truly is. Her mind wonders for a few seconds till he pumps his hand. She was tight on his digit and he grunts from the feeling. Her walls were slippery and warm. It was sweet torture. Shadow wanted to fuck her so badly. Standing on all fours as he still thrusts in her. Crimson eyes watch as she squirms under him. One hand went straight to the source of her pleasure and squeezes it. As the other glides across his left cheek. Emerald eyes glow in bliss as small tear appear. The faster he pumps his wrist, the closer she gets. Her moans get louder and louder. Amy was clenching his finger as her climax approaches. He can feel her clench his digit. becoming a waterfall of juices on the palm of his black hand. She calls out his name in bliss.

Shadow's inner control snaps. From his name being called in such manor caused him to jump her completely. He didn't let her finish. Within seconds, he grabs her hips and brings her towards his aching crotch. Gripping her body with such force, he caused her to squeak in surprise. His erection rubs against her drenched core. Both hedgehogs moan from the friction. Amy's head was thrown back as she arches her body onto his. Shadow couldn't take it, he has to be in her now.

Rolling his hips to grind onto her to coat himself. Prepairing his entry. Once done, he angles himself and enters with the tip. She felt tighter than before. Without warning he thrusts his hips to be fully sheathed. Both hedgehogs moan loudly. The force of that one thrust cause Amy to orgasm. Arching her back as her body curls around his body. Legs wrap around his waist and locks by the anckles. Hands claw at his soulders, head thrown back, neck exposed, and screams his name.

Shadow was having a thrill of the experience. His member buries into her inner walls. All warm and wet gave him pleasuring chills. After feeling her for a few seconds, her orgasm runs all over him. Juices flow out of her and onto him. Clenching his flesh as her walls pulse and squeeze hard. Shadow throws his head back. Black ears fall forward to her screaming his name. Oh how lovely his name sounds in that manor. He wanted to hear it again. Though that'll have to wait. Shadow was trying so hard not to cum at that moment. The juices and pulsing inner walls almost caused him to go over the edge. And they didn't even fuck for five minutes. He noted how sexually pent up he was. Forcing himself to hold his cum. His desire to fuck her senseless grips his mind and body.

After her small high, Amy felt him pulse inside of her. She was confused on why he wasn't moving. Her body forcefully squeezes his member, causing him moan and thrust once. Pulling back to the tip then slam back into her. This one act causes them to moan and bring Shadow back into blissfull reality. Looking at her flustered and submissive face. Emerald meets crimson in a glow of desire and lust. Gripping her hips to slightly lift her abdomen off the bed. Holding her steady as he starts a rythem of penetration.

Amy's hands grips the fabric in a tight fist. Her mouth stays open as her voice fills the room. Those beautiful moans sing into Shadow's ears. The steady but semi slow pace he sets them in was driving the pink female crazy. Her breasts fling in the rythem as he reenters her. Her cherry face clashes with her pink quills and white material. Suprisingly when he entered her, it didn't hurt. She was told by Rouge last night when a guy is really gentle, loosing your virginity won't become painful. It was an easy and slick enterance. He burries himself in her as he thrusts his hips.

Shadow grips her right leg. Sliding his hand to her ankle and moves it on his shoulder. Holding her leg by the thigh as he penetrates her further. Amy opens her eyes and watches him. Crimson eyes locked away by black lids, mouth hung open as moans and grunts escape, small beads of sweat form on his black fur, the cape moves in motion along with his body, and hands on her body. His lean and more tone body was a beautiful sight. He was a god in her eyes. Her emerald irises stay on his face. Taking a good look of the exprections of pleasure then travel down his body. To the place that's giving both hedgehogs pleasure. Watching his large member leave then reenter her inner walls was a turn on. She could feel her walls clench harder as she watches him fuck her. She couldn't look away.

Feeling eyes upon himself, he noticed where his lover was staring at. She was focused on him and his thrusting. Shadow smirks down at his mate. Her walls clench harder the more she looks.

*pants* "Enjoying the view love?" Shadow spoke in a seductive tone. Still thrusting into his mate.

Amy's emerald eyes look up at his face. No words escape her lips, only moans of pleasure. His answer was her head turn to the side as pink ears fall back. Keeping eye contact as he thrusts harder. Her already pink muzzle becomes a darker hue of embarrassment and heat from their bodies. Her voice goes higher in rhythm. Taking notice of the speed increase. The white tail wraps around his arm on her hip. Shadow takes in on how Amy can control the costumes tail. Rolling black hips to send his pink girlfriend into a frenzy.

The harder he thrusts into her tight scorn, the harder the bed creaks against the wall. They care little as their ears fill in each others moans of pleasure. His thrusts go harder and deeper as the rhythm continues. She was close to her second orgasm. He can tell by how hard she was clenching on him. She was become wetter by the second.

An idea pops into his head, stopping his his for only a few moments. Amy looks up at Shadow in dissapointment. Her whines of protest was heard in his ears. Shadow smirks down at her. Showing his canines in the moonlight. Taking her leg off of him to grip her hips. Pulls out to flip her on her hands and knees. Amy squeaks in the sudden movement. Seeing her body further away, Shadow grips her hips and drag her body closer. Amy's costumes claws grip the fabric and bring that with her. Without a second passing, Shadow slams himself hard into her again. Earning a loud scream of pleasure by the female. Holding her steady as his member rams into her at a faster pace.

Every time he's in her, Amy screams. Not of pain but of pure pleasure. She feels him fill her inner warmth as he thrusts. Wet slapping noises wherefillinf the room becauseof how wet Amy was and how hard Shadow was pounding. Black fingers dig into her pink hips. Shadow was almost at his end. The cum he was hold back was becoming too much to keep. The white tail wraps around Shadows neck. The fluffy material felt nice on his fur. His eyes wonder all over her form. Her body bouncing forwards and back, long quills flying, and her head turn to see him with one eye. Her lips hang low that her voice escapes in bliss. Her small tounge hangs there as her eyes land on his crimson orbs. She was completely under his dominanstic control. Shadow was having a riot of watching her under complete submission.

Amy came hard on him without warning. Squeezing a vice grip on him as her tsunami of juices overflow. Shadow snaps as his hips thrust as fast as he could manage. Hunching over her back slightly. Gritting his teeth as he cums in her, hard. Amy saw white flashes as he fills her with his seed. I was hot and yet satisfying. Amy moans out from this while Shadow gives a low but deep moan. Sweat travels down his face and lands on her back in little drops. Like the droplets of rain only a little warmer than normal nature's water. His hot breath runs down her backside. Amy's body arches as she feels the sensation in her inner walls. No words can describe this in their minds. Pure blissful ecstasy is all that's here.

Peach arms shake in the afterglow. She felt him exit her inner scantum. Moaning in the loss of heat contact. Though her face was so red, it's the same shade as her old dress years ago. She could feel his cum pouring out of her folds and down her legs. Her arms gave way as her upper torso lands on the bed. Her quills fall after her in a pile. Her breath was in a panting state. No words can come out of her. She was in a blank trance of pure oblizion.

Shadow watches her shake under him. Then suddenly falls forward onto the bed as her ass points higher. Giving him a better view of his work. Devilishly smirking at his girlfriend as her quills fall over her frame in a puddle like mess. His eyes follow the flow of his seed down her pink thighs. It was a hot sight. Now implanted into his mind forever. His ears listen to her deep pants of satisfaction. Shadow notice the white long tail was still around his neck with less of a grip. Lying on him all limp and not moving.

An idea pops into his mind. His ungloved hand slids down Amy's spine to the tail base. One he reaches upwards on the material, his ears hear the most seductive moan he's ever heard. Amy's back arches harder from his gentle touch. Though what got her was the tail base. Her little hegdheog tail was very sensative to the touch. With the long white material on it was too much for her. Her moan was so deep and pleasurable she never knew she could do that. Shadow's eyes widen with the new discovery. His smirk becomes wider as he repeats his actions. After some time of playing with her tail, Shadow's member becomes hard once again. Oh he wasn't done with her, not even close.

Before taking her again, sadistic thoughts flood his mind. Some of which gave him pleasure. Though his desire to act on set thoughts, certian needs that have to be set into perfect position. Crimson eyes skim their large bedroom. Seeing the usual furnitre of a large tv, dressers, small tables, door towards the bathroom, large windows with transparent black curtians that block the outside world, and a large full body mirror on the wall. It faces the opposite side of the bed. Shadow smirks as his desired thoughts play through his mind.

Wasting no time, using his body's strength to lift Amy into his arms. Which was easy since she was really light. Amy's eyes flinch at the sudden movements. A little uneasy on what her ebony boyfriend was planing. With his signature speed, he has his pink lover in his arms. Twisting their bodies to face the large body size mirror. Shadow was on his knees wile Amy was in his hold. His hands hoist her up. She weights little to nothing compared to the larges concrete slabs or large vehicles he's thrown one handed. Hell some of his guns from G.U.N are heavier than him and he can carry those like little toys.

Powerful hands grip her inner thighs as his hard member rubs against her wet opening. Amy moans from the friction. Shadow teases his needy lover. The enjoyment of watching her squirm in his arms was pleasing. What makes it better is the words of sweet nothing into her ear. That always get her horny and wanting him.

"Rose open your eyes." Shadow's husky voice clouds her ear. Causing Amy to mew in his dominance.

Amy opens her eyes and she is too embarassed to speak. She sees their bodies intangled as he holds her up. His large member grinds at her enterance. Her back is arched onto his strong chest. One peach arm wraps around his neck to hold herself. She doesn't want to fall forward. As the other go behind her to grip one of his stripped arms. Her bare form is visable to both her and his eyes. Crimson eyes flare into her emerald irisses of desire, lust, and dominance. Glow in that bright hue to cause her to easily submit to him. Her face was a deep red as her mouth hangs low. Small moans escape from his constant teasing. Shadow was using the mirror to his advantage. Sneeky little bastard. Amy mentally curses at him but the thought dissapears in seconds.

Smirking in the relection, white canines glow in the moonlight. Shadow lifts her body slightly, positioning the tip at her enterance. Then slowly enters her till fully sheethes in the wet and warm walls. Her open sex was spread wide enoigh to get a good site. He was so deep into her that his nuts touch her. The wetness from her walls cover his erection and slide down his sac. Giving this like glow from the night. Using his mobian strength, he pulls back. Till the tip is the only part not vissible then thrusts his hips to meet her ass cheeks. Amy shrieks in suprise by the force. It wasn't pain but pleasure. She felt him hit a certian spot within the walls to unwind her. Seeign the look of pleasure on her face, Shadow repeats this action. Going and going to make a rythem pace.

As Shadow fucks her, Amy's eyes watchs their bodies dance in the mirrors reflection. His crimson eyes stare into emerald pools. Emerald looses to crimson, traveling lower in ebarrasment. Her eyes flow downwards till finding where they connect. Waching in fasination as his dick penetrates her open sex. The feeling of his balls slap her was new and yet so inviting. The sight alone was to much for the female. It was so hot. She becomes more turned on than before, if possible. What doesn't help is that she can hear him chuckle on her shoulder. Knowing that she's enjoying the view.

"Getting turned on by watching me fuck you Rose?" Shadow whispers into her ear.

Amy mouth stays open but no words came forth. Only moans and screams of pure bliss. Her hands grip his fur. Answering his seductive and yet dark question through body language. Shadow's white canines shine through the moons light. Crimson eyes glow in desire and lust for his pink mate. Amy couldn't look away. What was more captivating was his eyes and their connection between her thighs. The sight was so raw, the feeling was powerful, the sensation was amazing, it was too good to bare. Her mind was blank from the pleasure. Her ears fold back as the tips are tinted in red. Her voice sings of moans, which were beautiful sounds to Shadow's ears.

Amy mentally swears at him. The cocky little bastard. He loves to mess with her and tease her to no end. She new that he was a sadistic indavidual but only on ocassions. This happens to be part of one apparently. She desides to take revenge. after months of this, her time to strike back was now. Not wanting to waste the opertunity, she goes for the kill.

Then something caught Shadow off guard. As he penetrates her inner walls, his attention was soly on the erotic moans and the raw sensation. He didn't notice the white tail that Amy could control wraps around his hedgehog tail. The material was soft. His body jolts in pleausre. Taking note of this new feeling and one of the few weak points he now has. Another was his ears and back spines. He loves how his mate would play with them or gently graze them with her finger tips. Shadow moans from it. Hands grip tighter on pink thighs as his thrusts become more frantic.

The white tail wraps around his black tail. Rubbing up and down. Sliding up his spine to the base of his neck. This repeats itself while his grunts turn into moans of pleasure. Amy took this as a short victory. Her mind couldn't stay on it for long. Her body was realing her back into this pleauring dance that they're creating.

It didn't take long for Amy to reace her climax. Her sex was pulsing around his organ franticly. Her walls ooze with wet moisture that it slides out of her like a stream. The wetness give the slapping of skin a squeak like slap. Her inner walls try to milk his seed yet again. His member pulse with blood and muscle strength. He can feel the second load coming. How his balls ache of wanting release. Though he wants to endure this pleasure longer, he has limits.

Amy screams her lovers name. In dire need of release and wanting his seed pooring into her again.

Shadooooow...I...I'm...cummming!" Amy screams in all her mite.

"Cum for me." Shadow whispers darkely into her sensative ear. His animalistic side shows for a few seconds. Wanting to feel her all over himself a second time that night.

Amy couldn't hold it any longer. Her head flies back. Using his shoulder to keep her head slightly steady. Her scream of bliss was so loud, it echoes in the house. Shadow's ears listen to it. What he caught was his name in it. It was such a turn on to hear his name in such manor, it helps him finish.

"Fuck...too...damn..tight...Shit...AMY!" Shadow shouts back.

His seed fills her again. Amy's toes curl in bliss from the filling. She moans in the content from his release. Rising her head to see his work. His eyes shut tightly with baring teeth. Indulging in the feeling of oblivion. Black arms and hands clamp on her body. Though what memorized her was the site of his seed overflowing her sex. The liquid was too much for her inner walls. It pours out like a raging waterfall. The thick solid white liquid travels out of her opening, down his nuts, and onto the sheets underneath them. The feeling was too good. During the climax, Amy's claws scratch Shadow head and arm. The artificial plastic material grip his skin in vice strength.

Once back into reality, Shadow's body drops backwards. His body makes contact to the mattress and pillows as Amy lays on top of him. Her weight doesn't phase him as he said before, she's feathers compared to solid buildings or heavy metal vehicles. The hedgehog pair covered in sweat and panting for breath. Enjoying the afterglow from their rough sex. Shadow's keen sense of hearing listen to his phone vibrating on the mini table next tot he bed. Not giving any shit about the device though his pink mate was curious. Amy rolls on her mate to now lay on him by the stomach. Her body sits up as her not oozing opening rests on his limb member. Opening the device to see twenty missed calls and fifty missed text messages. All from Sonic.

"Put that damn thing away, who would be trying to reach me at this hour?" Shadow asks with little care in the world. His interest was on his sexy mate now sitting naked on his pelvis. His hands rest on her thighs. Trying to divert her attention on him than the small buzzing technology.

Amy's eyes widen at the blown up phone. Realizing the twenty missed calls and thirdy unopened calls are from Sonic. The Party!? She totally forgot about it. Well how could she remember, her and Shadow got..."busy". Her face was red as a tomato, embarrassed of the whole thing.

"We forgot about the party." Amy said as she opens the pool of unread texts.

Shadow sighs and rolls his eyes. "I don't care about that stupid party. Unless you still wanna go?"

Amy giggles to his question. Shadow looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"There's no point in going now. It's already two am, the party must be over by now." Amy said with a smile.

"Good, I wasn't interested in going anyway."

Amy puts the phone away on the table and looks at the male hedgehog under her in question. Shadow sits up, holds her body close to his own. Hands around her back as his mouth reaches her ear.

"Because, I'm not done with you." Shadow smirks at his lover.

Amy's body tensed up as he attacks her neck. Not expecting Shadow of wanting more. Her body shakes in pleasure and anticipation. Knowing where this is going. Shadow travels up her neck to connect their lips in a deep passionate kiss. He removes the remaining articles of their costumes. Flopping them on the bed to devour her again. They fuck all night into dawn of the next sun rise. Both Amy and Shadow's phone were blown up in missed calls and texts from their friends or friendly rivals. All wondering why they didn't show up. The only other pair that didn't respond was Knuckles and Rouge who were also having their own personal fun all night. All four mobians slept the next morning away. As Shadow and Knuckles slept more due to body exhaustion, both Amy and Rouge got on their phones and chatted away.

Amy was drinking a light cup of coffee as Rouge was having one as well. Amy was having difficulty moving because of the soreness of her hips and lower body. Shadow did a number on her last night and she wasn't complaining one bit.

"So how was it last night? Was he good?" Rouge asks in curiosity.

Amy takes a sip of her hot beverage and smiles. Remembering last night down to the last detail. "Rouge he was more than good, he was sexy and fantastic. So he's not called the ultimate life form for nothing."

Rouge giggles at the joke. "See, isn't sex amazing?"

"Rouge if I knew it would feel like that, I would've attack Shadow months ago." Amy states in honesty.

"Thanks for helping me...no us for the push. I didn't realize that we both needed that."

"It's my pleasure hon. Knuckles is always great in bed. Just thinking about it makes me wanna go again." Rouge happily sighs through the call.

"Yeah I hear that." Amy agrees.

The girls chat for another hour till ending on good laughs. Amy puts her phone on the table and takes another sip of her second cup. Out of nowhere, black arms lands on the table, one arm on either side of her. Startling the pink female.

"So you think I'm sexy?"

Amy spits her coffee as her face becomes red of embarrassment. "How long have you been standing there?!"

"Long enough to hear the entire conversation you had with Rouge." Shadow leands down to land his face on her left shoulder. Smirking from ear to ear.

He nibbles at her neck and leaves butterfly kisses. Amy leans onto his muscular form. Her body was covered in arousal from Shadows touch. Little did Amy know, Shadow was craving breakfast. It wasn't food on the brain that he desired. Both hedgehogs become more physical in their relationship. Neither complained, just enjoy sex and the passion. Asking for Rouge's help was so worth it. Maybe Amy should ask more often?

* * *

Here the smut you pervs been waiting for. Funny how this one took me longer to create than my other creations. Anyway since this was Halloween themed, I wanted to post this near set holiday(which is my favorite holiday by the way). I got the scenes from other smut stories on this site. I needed some new ideas on positions. Can't write the same ones every time, that'll go stale quickly. Hope I spiced things up a bit for you readers out there! Enjoy and I'll be posting again real soon.


End file.
